


Fly High

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, based off video on youtube, comfort story with happy ending, covid-19 mentioned, interhigh 2020 getting canceled, self insert as character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: You have worked so hard only to find out you would not stand on the orange court with your team for the last time.A few weeks after the announcement of the cancelation of Summer Interhigh, you go on social media to see the players of the Monster Generation who have inspired you to be where you are today cheering you on in their own ways, from videos to crazy edits and dance offs.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 39





	Fly High

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the video of them lining up all of the jerseys of the teams who didn't manage to play a nationals this year and it touched me so much on how they will, even though they weren't able to play on the court, be remembered eternally for missing a chance to play on the court. As an ex-athlete, knowing that you worked so hard and not being able to play on the big stage just hurts so much especially when it something beyond your control and with majority of the players in third year having to stop because of exams, it just makes the feeling hurt even more and I feel the video does bring a little bit of comfort to those players who didn't manage to play in Interhigh this year.
> 
> This is just a sort of comforting story about how it would be like in the Haikyuu universe and having the characters cheer them on from Twitter and social media.
> 
> Here is the link to the video : [Haikyuu uniform project](https://twitter.com/TrianaNero/status/1297881561858101249)

You curl up in your bed, tears running down your eyes as you hugged onto your team jacket. The fabric was now stained with your snot and tears, your nails digging hard enough to almost tear the fabric. Not like you were in the mood to care at the moment. Your phone had been going on for the past hour from your teammates blowing up your groupchat, most of it filled with angry messages and tears and you didn’t want to add fuel to the fire, choosing to silence it for the rest of the day.

After so much hard work, your team and you have failed to play in nationals. After working so hard, playing and training on the court for hours on end ever since you were in elementary school, the 2020 Summer Interhighs were cancelled because of the COVID-19 pandemic. You knew you couldn’t do anything about it due to the risks of what could happen with the close contact on the court but still…

Of all years for this to happen, why did it have to be the year you graduated from high school?

You recalled all the times you had tried so hard not to quit the sport. Once, you walked off the court for a few months, not wanting to go back to the place that caused so much hurt to you from having been beaten over and over by opponents. You felt that you were so miniscule on the court, that the number on your back only carried the weight of the seniors who didn’t manage to stand with you on the court.

As captain, you felt like you’ve failed your team by not knowing how to comfort them. even your teachers and coach were unable to say anything to comfort the despairing players on your team.

You spend the rest of the day and night moping in bed, your mother placing some food outside of the door that you didn’t bother consuming. You were too overwhelmed by your emotions to have a proper appetite but over time, with having to do online schooling, you began to find your way back into the world without volleyball. A world where you could no longer stand on the court with your friends. No one had dared say anything about the seniors’s retirement due to the slightest ray of hope that interhigh might happen once more. You knew you wouldn’t be able to be part of the Spring Interhigh due to having to study for exams so your journey having ended so abruptly made it hurt even more.

About a few weeks after the announcement of the cancellation, you were rolling around in bed, trying not to smash your head against the wall from university applications. You had had enough from filling university applications and arguing with your parents about trying to pursue a career in sports since with the uncertainty of the situation, going into the sporting world wasn’t the best idea with how volleyball involved close contact.

Your parents even said that you weren’t good enough and that you couldn’t play forever. How on earth could they say that to someone who had worked hard to get their school to where they were now?! How could they deny all the sweat and tears that you had put to even make it to nationals?!

Your phone buzzed as your best friend called you, turning your head to see that she had been calling at least 10 times before finally picking up. Her voice filled your ear with a yell, the first part of the conversation filled with gibberish as you tried to calm her down.

“Y/N, just check Twitter for crying out loud! Its exploding with so many messages from the Monster Generation!” she yelled as you quickly turned on your laptop and typing ‘volleyball’ into social media. Immediately, a ton of messages and video calls from players that had inspired you to play the sport all those years ago came to life, starting with the one player that had sparked you to continue your fight on the court; Hinata Shouyou, the Little Giant. You clicked on the video of the tangerine, who had gone from a scrawny little thing to a well-built spiker

**@ninjashouyou**

_Hey guys! I heard about bad news about Interhigh being canceled. As much as I want to say sorry about it being hard on your guys, instead, I am just going to tell you guys to fly! As you can see, I am wearing the jersey from my Karasuno days to cheer you guys on as part of an initiative where all the ex-volleyball players from the Monster Generation will be showcasing their jerseys and leaving messages for you guys!_

_Continue to fly high!!! We will see you one day on the court!!_

Hinata grinned into the camera as he stepped back, wearing his old jersey proudly. Suprisingly, it still managed to fit his body snugly and he twirled around in it, his KArasuno team jacket on his shoulders with the banner of Karasuno’s motto flying behind him. He gave a wink to the camera, leaping into the air and tossing a ball into the air, spiking it down just as a yell came from nearby followed by a loud, “Boke! Hinata Boke! Don’t go spiking in the house!”  
  


“Kageyama!! I was just filming!” Hinata yelled as the video died down, your hands trembling as your lips wobbled. You reach to find that tears were streaming down your eyes, your cheeks wet with tears as you continued scrolling down your Twitter feed, which included all the players of the Monster generation you were following as well as their official pages such as the Inarizaki Volleyball Club and MSBY Black Jackals.

You click on one where a certain Bokuto Koutarou was busy doing press ups, sweat glistening on his muscles as he picked up a bottle and took a swig from it. he smiled at the camera as he positioned the phone to reveal his room that had his old Fukurodani jacket hanging from the back as well as his MSBY Black Jackals and Olympic team jersey beside it. He grinned as he flexed his muscles, giving them a kiss just as the door opened and he yelped, dropping the camera onto the ground as someone spoke in the background.

“Bokuto-san, what are you doing kissing your muscles?”

“Akaashi! I’m just filming!”

The next video involved a well coordinated video of the previous Inarizaki team from Miya Atsumu’s 2nd year. It started with their old team captain passing a ball to Aran, the ball flying from the screen in an animated style to be hit by and one by their ex players. All of them looked so different now as adults but their skills could still be seen even as they passed the imaginary ball around. Atsumu smirked into the video, giving a peace sign as he tossed the ball upwards to his brother who appeared in the next shot trying to eat onigiri only to stuff it into his mouth and spike the ball at the screen. The video ended with the Inarizaki banner flying in the background and all the players standing in their team jerseys, shouting the slogan together as Atsumu gave a peace sign.

“See ya guys on the court. Can’t wait to see who joins the Jackals next year.”

Next stop, the Schweiden Adlers had a funky video of the guys doing Gangnam style and you had to stop yourself from rolling in laughter seeing the Captain of the Japanese Olympic Team, Ushijima trying to dance on top of Kageyama, whose face was so red that he could literally explode at the moment. There was loud laughter from a certain Hoshiumi Korai who had been filming the entire thing, the video ending with the three of them standing in their old team jackets spread out across their shoulders and Ushijima saying the few words that the Argentinian setter that had been and is still the heart throb of thousands hated to a fault.

“Come to Shiratorizawa, unlike Oikawa who didn’t.”

The next video coincidentally was of Oikawa dancing the hula in his bedroom, trying to play a ukulele at the same time as a certain Japanese trainer shouted in the background for him to shut up. Oikawa continued to dance and even did a few sexy moves, shaking his ass at the camera before picking it up and throwing the middle finger into the screen as Iwaizumi came bursting into the room, his face fuming as Oikawa shouted into the camera, “Screw you! Argentina is the best, Ushiwaka!”

You continue to scroll through all of the videos, your smile spreading even wider and the tears flowing even faster seeing how much the pro volleyball players were supporting you. Each and every one of the players had their own videos, from Kageyama trying to give a speech without stuttering to some ex-members of Karasuno, Fukurodani, Aoba Johsai or Shiratorizawa holding up their jerseys and screaming for their teammates who were now on the national team. Even some coaches joined in the fun, with Ukai and Takeda from Karasuno giving a speech of encouragement to all students, including their own who didn’t manage to play at Interhigh this year as your sobbed into your pillow.

“For the rest of your lives, you can do anything you set your minds to!” Takeda-sensei yelled into the camera as Ukai waved the Karasuno banner in the background. Already their video was going viral with many of their ex-members from 2012, including Kageyama and Hinata commenting on the video of how awesome they were and how much they missed them.

“Y/N, its time for dinner!” your mum called as you finally set your phone down, making a note to view each of the videos in turn later and read each message once you were done when you saw an email in your inbox. You were shocked to see that it was from the Volleyball Association of Japan, you finger wavering for a second before clicking down, your eyes scanning the message as you let out a tiny sob.

_“Due to the events of COVID-19, we were forced to canceled the 2020 Summer Interhigh. However, we would like to extend an invitation to all captains of the teams who made it to Nationals to participate in an event where we will line up your jerseys on the orange court as a symbol of our appreciation for your hard work and contribution to the sport.”_ Your eyes blurred as your read the message to the end before sending it to your groupchat, your team exploding as you looked at the jersey you had been wearing for the past year, waiting to be worn for the last time.

A few months later, you see a video on Twitter of all of the team jerseys, including yours lined up with other teams. The noticeable colours of some teams such as Itachiyama, Fukurodani and Karasuno stood out amongst the mirage of colours, your heart slamming against your chest as you thought of how you had finally managed to stand on the orange court in a way. Even though it wasn’t physical, at least part of your team and you will remain on the court in volleyball history forever.

This year may have been a very strange and insane year, but as Takeda-sensei told the future Olympian of Karasuno High School 8 years ago.

Remember this feeling. There will surely be times in your life when you will feel this way again. There will come a time when there’s nothing you can do. Whenever that happens, pay attention and etch it into your mind. You said you were going to win the gold medal some day. And not just one. And now, you know that there are walls that you can’t over come with reckless effort. When that time comes, what you need is knowledge, logic and though. Hinata-kun, this moment, right now, is also volleyball. Think about how to win.”

Several years later, you stand on the court, rising into the air as you grinned. Your hand spikes the ball across the court with a slam as the crowd goes wild, your team gathering to lift you into the air in celebration as you pumped a fist into the air.

Volleyball was a sport where you always looked up.

For as long as you can manage, you will always fight to stand on the court.

**Author's Note:**

> Gahhh that video just brought so much damn feels! I would totally try to do some fan art for this or even some AMV's but I just suck in that so hope this story does some justice!
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr or Twitter @runningfromrealitytoanime!
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and welcomed!!!


End file.
